dd_sparrow_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates - Game 14
The crew start this game cutting open the legendary shark and finding various potions and items. Maera gets medical attention from Coldhands and finds him showing his subtle warm bedside manner. She works out that the bed is magical and that Coldhands is more than he looks. While crew rest, Akilu repairs the ship. Roan convinces Tarn to keep the ship here for longer while some explore underwater for possible loot or adventure the shark could have been protecting. Maera is healed up and heads off with Roan, Squirt and Akilu under water (Brochy doesn’t like water). With aid from the aquatic crew, Squirt is able to jet through the water, while Maera’s lit up sword guides the way. After about 25 minutes, the diving adventurers find a sunken ship and start to explore inside. Eventually, they find an open chest filled with glittering bounty. As they approach the treasure, Roan senses an evil glare and then a Sea Hag attacks out of the shadows. Once Maera sees the Sea Hag, the horrific appearance drains her of her Strength – but this does not stop her from swimming into the fray and zapping the hag with her whisk. Akilu swims in and attacks the enemy and then Roan casts pressure sphere, imploding the hag, filling the room with bloodied water. The crew grab the treasure and rush back to the ship before water breathing spells wear off and the ship needs to leave. Maera gets taken straight to the infirmary and Roan looks through the treasure, finding scrolls, a jar, and gold. The ship then starts back up on its trip to Firdaus! Sailing into Firdaus, the crew see a bunch of ships coming and going, including a Dwarven battle ship docked. The ship docks and the captain says “We’re going to be here for about 2 weeks or so while we wait for my weapon to be built….. you lot… I’ve told you a bit about this place – go on and do what you are going to do. There is the sewer, kills things, whatever, I don’t care, just don’t bring trouble back to the ship” Maera sleeps off her strength damage and Brochy has a cat nap. The away crew explore the city and go shopping and find that they cannot afford anything they find. After going into a bar, they over hear stories of people being attacked in the sewers and how thieves skulk around in there, etc. The bartended gives them similar information and when asked about some sort of paid fighting, he points them towards the fight shows. Akilu and Roan head over to the fight show and enter themselves, making bets. Akilu fights a human/half black dragon and just barely wins, despite the fact his opponent flying up and using 3 cure light wound potions, winning 200gp for himself and 100gp for Roan. Roan enters and also happens to fight an Elf/half bronze dragon, which dominates the battle, causing Akilu to lose 150gp and 150gp for Roan. The crew then head back to the ship to rest the night. Preggers = 12 weeks 4 days